


Chapter 1

by marginaliana



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Experimental, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-12
Updated: 2007-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by simmysim's House fic [12, 6, 15, 3](http://simmyschtuff.livejournal.com/9122.html). Beta by valis2 and csi-tokyo3

Harry Potter is the boy-who-lived

Harry Potter is the man-who-lived

Harry Potter is

Harry Potter saved the world

Harry Potter was never a hero

Harry Potter tried to choose what was right, not what was easy

Harry Potter was chosen by prophecy to

Harry Potter only ever wanted to be normal

Harry Potter has three children – James, Albus, and Lily. They're the most important people in his life

Harry Potter has a family – wife Ginny, children James, Albus, and Lily. They're the most important people in his life

When Harry Potter was young he had two friends – Ron and Hermione. They were the most important people in his life. They were steadfast and loyal, sticking beside him during all the tasks he needed to overcome

The most important person in Harry Potter's life was Voldemort

The most important person in Harry Potter's life was Albus Dumbledore

When Harry Potter was only one year old he defeated Voldemort for the first time, not by doing anything in particular, but just by being loved. It was the power of motherly love that saved the wizarding world then, the power of Lily Potter's willingness to die for

Harry Potter was famous for all the wrong reasons

When Harry Potter was

Once upon a time

Harry Potter is never going to be able to write a bloody autobiography no matter what Hermione says and is seriously considering chucking the whole enterprise right fucking now

Once there was a boy named

Harry Potter didn't know he was special until his eleventh birthday. Hagrid brought him his first birthday cake ever along with his Hogwarts letter and Harry could hardly believe it. "Me, a wizard?" he said. "Must be some mistake."

Harry Potter defeated Voldemort in some way at least five times in his life. The first was at the end of his first year at Hogwarts when he kept Voldemort from getting the Philosopher's Stone. The second was at the end of his second year when he destroyed the first of Voldemort's horcruxes in order to save Ginny Weasley from the basilisk. The third was during the Tri-Wizard tournament in his fourth year. The next was during his fifth year when Voldemort possessed him in a battle at the Ministry of Magic. The fifth and final time was in the so-called "Battle of Hogwarts" that took place in what would have been Harry's seventh

Harry Potter was lucky

Harry Potter didn't defeat Voldemort on his own. He would never have been able to

Most people don't really know

There are a lot of lies out there about Harry Potter but this book

Rita Skeeter says

Harry Potter does not tell lies

Harry Potter knew that both wizards and Muggles could be cruel and

Harry Potter knew both the Muggle and the magical worlds

Harry Potter was a wizard

Harry Potter didn't truly live until he was at Hogwarts

Harry Potter didn't truly live until

Harry Potter lived at Godric's Hollow until Halloween, 1981 when

Harry Potter lived at Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging

Harry Potter lived at Hogwarts during

Harry Potter lived.


End file.
